


As Inhibition’s Fade

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Consensual Drugging, Dirty Talk, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind-altering drugs, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Voyeurism, belly bulge, putting on a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles try out a drug that Deaton gave Scott, a drug that removes inhibitions and lets the user give into their innermost desires. Turns out Stiles’ inner desires mesh well with Scott’s outer ones.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267





	As Inhibition’s Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This came alive thanks to the feedback you guys gave!
> 
> dalifushi translated this fic Spanish  
> https://my.w.tt/yQNlVJeRy5

“So Dr. Deaton said this will do what again?” Stiles squinted at the blue liquid that was in the small bottle that Scott was holding up. 

“Remove any internal barriers and something about making the user more accepting of new ideas? He says he uses it when pairs come in for help, it’s safe.” Scott explained as his heart pounded in his chest, excitement in his veins. He and Stiles had been dancing around something unspoken for months and the True Alpha has had enough and knew this drug was going to help him get answers one way or another. 

“Is it safe for humans to use?” Stiles made grabby hands at Scott who handed the vial over carefully, his palms growing sweaty as Stiles uncorked it and inhaled the scent. Stiles’ eyes fluttered for a moment and his Adam’s apple bobbed in a way that drew Scott’s eyes. 

“He says that mainly it is used on humans.” Scott swallowed as he remembered the wink Deaton had given him when handing over the bottle. 

“You want to give it a whirl?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean only if you want to, it could be fun and with mom gone for the weekend on that nurse's training seminar we have the place to ourselves in case something funky happens,” Scott promised, he had waited for this weekend to bring up the vial in any case. Stiles’ scent took a turn and it wafted into Scott’s nose, smelling pleased and nervous in equal turns. 

“Do we both drink it?” Stiles asked curiously and Scott stepped forward and rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip slowly, allowing Stiles time to move away if he wanted to. If anything Stiles leaned into his touch. 

“No, just you, if you want. You will be aware of everything but all your barriers will be down and you will do whatever you truly want to. I’ll be here to help just in case,” Scott reassured, tugging lightly at Stiles lip hearing Stiles’ heartbeat increase at the touch. 

“I trust you, Scotty, well then. Bottoms up,” Stiles winked before he tossed his head back, swallowing the blue liquid. Stiles coughed for a moment and blinked a few times before looking up at Scott with unnaturally bright eyes.

“Alpha,” Stiles whined, head lolling to the side in submission. Scott inhaled sharply and his cock twitched in his pants. 

“Tell me what you want Stiles,” Scott ordered, letting his eyes flash red unable to stop himself. Scott grinned when Stiles' scent turned into one of arousal. 

“You Alpha, fuck I’ve wanted you for so long,” Stiles whined as he wiggled on the bed, his jeans tenting as he spoke. 

“Want me to what Stiles? Kiss you? Hold you? Fuck you?” Scott pressed, needing to know more. 

“All of it, fuck, please Alpha.” Stiles mewled as he arched his body, offering himself now. 

“Good boy,” Scott chuckled before he leaned down and captured Stiles' lips in a filthy, all-consuming kiss. One that he has wanted for so, so long. 

“Oh,” Stiles sighed when their kiss broke and tilted his head to the side again when Scott latched onto his throat, sucking a dark mark on the pale skin. 

“Do you want to be good for your Alpha Stiles?” Scott rumbled against Stiles’ throat, grinning again as the human whined softly. 

“So much, please Scott, Alpha.” Stiles sounded like he was on the edge of pleading. 

“Show me how much,” Scott left this order up to Stiles to see where his freed mind would take him. Scott straightened up and rubbed at his crotch when Stiles tore his shirt off and let out another mewl when his slender fingers found his nipples. 

“That’s it, Stiles, play with your pretty nipples for me.” Scott crooned as he watched as his best friend began to fondle, rub, pinch and tug at his nipples. Stiles’ was making an array of sinful noises as his nipples turned stiff and puffy as he fondled them roughly. 

“Alpha, please,” Stiles whined as he pushed his chest out again, this time tugging at the nubs harshly making him gasp and shudder. 

“You want me to play with your chest don’t you Stiles? Do you think you’ve earned that right yet?” Scott raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement when Stiles shook his head with a disappointed whine. 

“Put on a show for me and I’ll consider playing with you after,” Scott promised and Stiles’ drugged eyes brightened and Stiles nodded eagerly. 

Scott’s cock throbbed in his jeans as he watched as his best friend lay down on his bed, wiggling his way out of his jeans and boxers. Scott licked his lip as Stiles’ hard cock slapped against his stomach, pre-cum beading up at the slit. 

Stiles ran his hands down his bare body, moaning when he teased himself with a slow pump of his cock before he slid his hands down his inner thighs before parting his legs wide. Stiles planted his feet on the bed before reaching below himself and tugged his ass cheeks apart.

“Am I being good for you Alpha?” Stiles asked breathlessly as Scott’s eyes zeroed in on Stiles’ exposed, pink pucker and openly hummed as he knelt on the edge of his bed. Scott’s cock was hard as steel in his jeans now.

“Are you presenting yourself to me, Stiles? Do you know what you’re asking of your Alpha?” Scott let his voice turn into a rumbling growl, his Alpha eyes on full display and Stiles’ whole body shuddered with a pleased moan. 

“I do, I want you to fuck me Alpha, to mount me, to make me yours.” Stiles nodded eagerly as he rubbed his fingertips over his pucker that was now starting to twitch as a new flush of arousal hit Stiles. Scott inhaled the heady scent and let out a soft growl before he was moving. 

Stiles gasped before moaning when he was roughly flipped onto his stomach, his hips were yanked up and Scott’s tongue was being dragged over Stiles’ hole. 

Stiles squirmed at the touch before moaning when Scott’s claws dug warningly into his hips as the Alpha began to suck and lick at the human’s tight rim. Stiles dug his fingers into the bed sheets below him as his best friend eased his tongue in and out of Stiles’, loosening him up more and more until the Alpha could easily tongue fuck his hole. 

“Alpha, please,” Stiles panted as he lifted his hips the best he could, his cock steadily leaking from between his thighs now. 

“Please what Stiles?” Scott asked as he gave one last, long swipe of his tongue over Stiles’ slick hole, quite pleased with how loose and puffy he had gotten his friend’s hole in that short amount of time. Scott dragged his tongue up Stiles’ spine, plastering his front to Stiles’ back and heard Stiles inhale at the friction of Scott’s clothes against Stiles’ bare skin. 

“Will you fuck me Alpha? Please, I’ve been dreaming about it for so long.” Stiles babbled, truth falling from his lips with ease as he rubbed his ass back against Scott’s crotch. 

“How long have you been dreaming about it?” Scott asked curiously as he leaned up, working at his belt and pulling out a condom and some lube from his bedside table. 

“Since we both hit puberty, even before you were bitten.” Stiles’ voice was quiet now but still filled with truth. Scott swallowed hard and pulled Stiles up onto his knees so Scott could take possession of Stiles’ mouth again. Stiles moaned into the kiss even as he rubbed against Scott’s condom clad cock now, his body high on lust and his hole clenching around empty air. Stiles suddenly wailed with pleasure when Scott swiftly pushed into him, sheathing his cock in Stiles’ tight ass, claiming Stiles. 

“Good,” Scott grunted as he buried his face in Stiles’ neck, inhaling his scent greedily as he held onto Stiles’ shaking hips as the human gasped and writhed as he adjusted to the Alpha’s cock inside of him. 

“Shh, you were made for my cock Stiles, just relax.” Scott crooned as he rubbed Stiles’ slightly bugling stomach, possessiveness burning in his veins as he felt his cock shift through Stiles' skin when he shifted his hips.

“See? You were made for this,” Scott moved Stiles hand down to touch his stomach and grinned when Stiles whimpered and then moaned when Scott began to shallowly thrust into him. 

“You just love it don’t you Stiles?” Scott hummed as Stiles began to push back to meet his thrusts, urging the Alpha to move faster. The sounds of skin slapping together filled Scott’s room and Scott took this chance to cup Stiles’ chest before pinching Stiles puffy nipples and smother his chuckle into Stiles’ neck as he sucked another mark there. 

Stiles clutched at the headboard in front of him, the new angle forcing him to bend at the waist, allowing Scott’s thrusts to go deeper and hit against his prostate.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!” Stiles chanted helplessly as his best friend pounded into him from behind, causing him to see stars each time Scott hit against his prostate. 

“Do you want to come Stiles?” Scott asked between grunts and moans, he could feel his orgasm building in his gut and he wanted Stiles to come before him. 

“Wanna come on your cock, fuck, Alpha!” Stiles gasped out as he rocked back to meet Scott’s hips, his actions on reflex by this point as he enjoyed the heavy, full feeling that Scott’s cock gave him. 

“Fuck,” Scott grunted and began to drive himself deeper and harder into his best friend. Stiles’ back arched and his mouth fell open with a soundless noise falling from his throat as his vision left him as he came untouched.

Scott groaned loudly as his orgasm was pulled out of him by the impossibly tight grip Stiles’ ass suddenly had on his cock and the fact that Stiles had come untouched mere moments ago using nothing but Scott’s cock. 

Scott blinked slowly and used his strength to maneuver the two of them until they were flat on Scott’s bed. Scott was spooning Stiles from behind, his cock still inside of Stiles’ ass, keeping his cum plugged up inside of the other teen. Stiles’ was breathing heavily as Scott curled his arms around his waist and nuzzled at his neck. 

“Want this always, feels so good.” Stiles slurred and Scott hummed.

“We can work something out, I promise.” Scott decided and thought over to the other vials of the same drug he had hidden in his room. He liked Stiles like this and would do his best to keep him like this.


End file.
